


Bride of the Water God

by jasminesighs (itanejiluver)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dragons, Drama, M/M, Not based on the manga, Romance, godfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itanejiluver/pseuds/jasminesighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is born into the dragon clan; dragons are symbols of good luck, of fire and light and hope. None of them should be able to hear the song of the water.</p><p>For the only one who can hear the song of the water...is the god of the water himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride of the Water God

Bride of the Water God

By: jasminesighs

Pairing: Suho/Kris

Bride of the Water God

Kris has always been able to hear the water sing. Even now, as he sits at the edge of a still pond, he can hear the small waves beneath the surface that speak of mud and grit, and of the small fish that live there.

“Kris!”

Kris twisted around and smiled when he saw his little brother, Tao, racing towards him. “Tao!”

“What are you doing?”

“Just sitting by the water. It’s cooler here anyways.”

“Were you talking to someone?”

“No.” Kris stared at Tao in puzzlement. Why would you think that?”

“Your mouth was moving…”

“Nah.” Kris brushed his little brother off. “Besides, there was no one here.”

Tao looked at him hesitantly. “…Perhaps you were talking to the water?”

Kris got to his feet, his heart thrumming with apprehension. “Don’t be silly, Taozi. We are people of the Dragon Clan. We can’t speak with the water, much less even understand it.”

“Kris…”

Kris shook his head and smiled at his brother. “Come on. Back to the fields for another sparring match?”

Tao nodded, but his eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he watched his brother’s broad shoulders fade into the distance.

 

 

 

 

 

Several years later, Kris found himself riding a palanquin along with his little brother, and their cousin Chanyeol.

“The Dragon Clan is coming! The Dragon Clan is coming!” Villagers cheered as they threw grains of rice and flower petals at the vehicle.

“Why are they so excited to see us?”

“The Dragon Clan brings good fortune wherever they go. This village has been going through a dry period lately; maybe they’re hoping that our presence will provoke rain,” Chanyeol murmured.

“But we’re the _dragon_ clan. We bring fire and light,” Tao said in puzzlement.

“Maybe they’re hedging their bets on the good luck,” Kris suggested, wincing when a grain of rice flew in through the open window and hit him square on the nose.

Tao snickered at him and leaned over to twitch the curtain shut. “Well, at least we’ll be treated well here.”

“True enough.” If anything, though, Chanyeol’s mood dropped at Tao’s perky behavior.

“You’re just moping because Baekhyun decided not to come with us.”

“I can’t help it!”

“Chanyeol loves Baekhyun,” Tao sang out.

Kris cringed. “Keep it down you two, this palanquin is really small.”

“Sensitive ears,” Tao sniffed. “You’re no fun, Kris.”

“I’ll get you back for that.”

“I’m sure you will.”

Chanyeol gagged off in the corner. “You brothers are disgusting. Even I’m not that cheesy with my siblings.”

“But you are with Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol roared and lunged across the palanquin.

“Guys there are people trying to carry us, please let’s not make it harder on them than it already is—“

Kris sighed when his voice was drowned out by the sound of Tao’s laughter as Chanyeol started tickling him. “Whatever.” Instead, he opened the curtain again slightly, and looked out across the village; the palanquin bearers were starting to come down a hill, and Kris could see a perfect view of their destination. A large group of huts and houses lay in the center of several fields of rice and a large freshwater lake.

Chanyeol got up from the floor and went back to his seat by Kris’s side. “Do you know the legend of this village?”

“No, what is it?”

Chanyeol lowered his voice as he began to speak. “Legend has it that a powerful water dragon resides at the bottom of the lake. When the village is being attacked, the dragon comes out and incinerates its enemies…which is why no one has ever tried to take this tiny little community yet.”

“Really? Not even our clan?”

“Apparently, we tried once, long ago. But the dragon turned us away,” Chanyeol shrugged. “Either way, it’ll be interesting. Water dragons are rare, because they usually live out in the oceans and such. Maybe we’ll get to see it.”

“I would rather not see it if it means that it was going to incinerate us.”

Chanyeol patted his shoulders. “Well, we are here to do the annual spring rites for the village. Maybe the dragon will come when we call.”

“If the dragon hasn’t come out for the past thousand years that we’ve come to this village for spring rituals, I doubt it will come out for us.”

“You never know.”

“I don’t want to know!”

Tao frowned slightly as he watched his older brother and cousin bicker by the window.

_A water dragon…_

_Maybe Kris will hear its voice._

Finally, the palanquin reached the village, and Kris, Tao, and Chanyeol quickly jumped out of the stuffy box.

“Chanyeol, make sure that the bearers are taken care of and have a place to stay. Tao and I will head off to the shrine.”

“Wait, Kris, I have to meet up with the village leader to see where we’ll stay. Can you head up to the shrine on your own?”

Kris lifted the bag of offerings and objects for the spring ritual over his shoulder. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“Alright, take care. It’s getting dark out.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Kris turned to the crowd of villagers that were surrounding their palanquin. “Can one of you please lead me up to the shrine? I’ll prepare for the rituals tonight, and then the ceremonies will begin tomorrow morning.”

A young woman stepped forward. “I will lead you. My name is Liyin.”

“Thank you, Liyin.” Kris hurried after her as she began to walk away from the palanquin.

“You three are new. We usually have an older group come by our village.”

“Yes. The council decided that it was time we started travelling to do rituals, though, so we came in their place.”

“How old are you three?”

“Chanyeol and I twenty, and my younger brother, Tao, is a year younger than us.”

“Ah…that’s nice. Your Council of Elders is letting you see the world.” Liyin smiled over at him as she began to lead him up a neatly kept path.

“Yeah.”

They walked along the path in silence for a while, until Kris remembered his question. “Chanyeol mentioned that the village was going through a dry spell…”

“Yes, that’s correct. We haven’t had rainfall in quite a while.”

“But you live next to such a large body of fresh water, so why does it matter?”

“It’s true, we can still irrigate our fields.” Liyin slowed down, and as they came around a bend in the path, Kris saw the entrance to the shrine. “But rain helps a lot as well. I’ll wait for you here while you prepare the shrine, and then I’ll escort you back to the village.”

“Thank you, Liyin.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kris walked forward towards the gates, and smiled slightly when he saw that someone had carved wave patterns into the wood. He pushed the doors opened, and then paused in surprise when he saw a figure standing before the shrine altar.

“Hello?”

The figure didn’t flinch, and remained kneeling. Kris eyed the soft blue robes and the pale skin he could see. His eyes traced up to the figure’s head, only to blink in surprise when he saw that the person had very short hair.

 _I thought he was a girl…but I guess not._ Kris walked forward and placed a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Excuse me.”

The boy didn’t move for a few seconds, until at last he turned his head towards Kris. “Don’t you know that it’s rude to interrupt prayer?”

Kris blinked in surprise when the beautiful young man gave him a stern look. “U-um…sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’m finished now.” The boy unfolded his legs and shrugged Kris’s hand off of his shoulder as he stood up.

“Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be down in the village by this time?”

“I was cleaning the shrine,” the boy said simply. Kris blinked when he saw that the boy was now holding a broom in his hand; he could’ve sworn that it hadn’t been there a few seconds ago. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“No, it was I who was disturbing you.”

“It’s alright.” The boy glanced at his arm, and then stiffened. “You’re from the dragon clan.”

Kris self-consciously rubbed at the dragon bangle encircling his wrist. “I am. We come to the village every year to do spring rituals.” Kris narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Don’t you live down in the village?”

“No.”

“Where do you live, then?”

The boy made a vague gesture with his arm, and his blue robes fluttered slightly. “Around.” He bowed politely and clutched on to his broom as he moved to exit the shrine. “Good luck with your spring rituals. May the water god bless us all.”

“The water god?”

The boy paused by the doors. “Don’t you know? The villagers here worship a water god. The god’s dragon lives out in the lake.”

“I didn’t know.”

The boy nodded his head slightly and then began to leave again.

“What’s your name?”

The boy stopped once more, one foot halfway out of the shrine. “My name is Suho.”

“I’m Kris. It was nice meeting you. Get home safely.”

Suho nodded, and then left the shrine once and for all. Kris hummed softly to himself as he began to set up incense and candles around the altar. When he was finished, he gazed curiously at the figure in the center of the shrine; it was a statue of a young man balanced on the crest of a dragon. Yifan guessed that the man was Suho’s ‘water god’, and that the dragon was the dragon of the lake. There was an empty offering plate in front of the figure, and Yifan hesitated for a moment before he reached up to remove one of his earrings and place it on the plate.

Finished with his task, Yifan straightened up and brushed off his hands before leaving the shrine. True to her word, Liyin was patiently waiting just outside of the shrine gates.

“Did you see the boy leaving the shrine earlier?”

Liyin gave him a strange look. “No one came out of the shrine.”

“What?”

“You went into the shrine. I could hear you singing for a while, but then after that you came out alone. Are you sure you’re alright?” Liyin gave him a concerned look.

Kris tried to keep his expression neutral as he struggled internally to maintain his composure. “You’re sure no one came out of the shrine?”

“I’m sure. There was a slight sprinkling of rain shortly after you went inside, but other than that, there was nothing.”

“I see.” Kris laughed slightly. “The heat of the palanquin must have gotten to my head. I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention this to anyone.”

“Will you be well enough to perform the rituals tomorrow?”

“I will be.”

“Then I will keep quiet.”

“Thank you, Liyin.”

They stayed silent for the rest of the journey back, but Kris’s mind was abuzz with thoughts.

_Why didn’t Liyin see Suho leave?_

_And if it rained…why didn’t the water speak to me?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, it was time to do the spring rituals. Chanyeol, Kris and Tao woke up early in the morning and went out to the lake to cleanse themselves.

Kris smiled slightly as he listened to the soothing whispers of the lake. The waves on the surface spoke of sunshine and glimmering scales and leaves beneath the surface. The depths of the lake spoke of a great power that resided within, and Kris briefly wondered if perhaps, the myth of the water dragon was true.

“Kris?”

Kris turned to see Tao and Chanyeol staring at him strangely. “What?”

“You’ve been standing there staring out across the water for a while. Is there something there?”

“No, just admiring the view.” Kris waded out of the water and dried himself off. “Are we going or what?”

“Yeah.” Tao gave him an odd look again, but turned back towards the path. “Put your clothes on first though, weirdo.”

Kris chuckled as he slipped into his ceremonial clothing. “Sorry. But the view from here is really nice, though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. We should stop by here on our way back to the home clan.” Chanyeol handed Kris his shirt. “Hurry up slow poke.”

Kris rolled his eyes and wiggled into the soft fabric. “We should.”

“Hurry up you two,” Tao snapped from the path.

“You’re just grumpy because you’re cold.”

Tao sniffed haughtily and didn’t deign to give a response.

“Coming, coming.”

The ceremony itself went successfully. Nothing tipped over and set the shrine afire, and when the rituals were finished, it started drizzling outside, which the villagers hailed as the acceptance of the water god of the rituals.

Liyin approached Kris with a plate of specially blessed food from the ritual. “Hopefully we’ll get some rain now.”

Kris glanced outside. “Maybe the drizzle will turn into a storm.”

Liyin laughed lightly as she gently pushed the plate into Kris’s hands. “Let’s hope so.” She turned away, her long hair fluttering in the wind as she walked to join a group of girls her age.

“She’s pretty.”

“Shut up, Tao.”

“Kris likes girls?” Chanyeol popped up over Kris’s other shoulders and stole a piece of fruit from the plate he was holding.

“My point exactly, Chanyeol.”

Tao snickered and took the plate out of Kris’s hands. “You should eat, Kris. You’ve been looking pale lately.”

Kris shook his head. “I’m not hungry, you guys can share it.”

“But the girl gave it to you with her heart in her hands.”

Kris snorted. “Buzz off, Chanyeol. I want some fresh air, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“It’s raining though.”

“I’ll just wait under the eaves of the shrine, don’t worry Tao.”

“Alright. Don’t catch a cold.”

Kris ruffled Tao’s hair affectionately and moved away, his eyes searching for an empty spot at the edge of the shrine where he could enjoy the sound of the rain falling in silence. At last, his eyes landed on an empty spot and he strode over. He leaned against the wall of the shrine and closed his eyes, listening to the peaceful song of the raindrops as they sang about falling from the clouds.

“It’s peaceful, isn’t it?”

Kris opened his eyes, and was surprised to find Suho standing beside him. Today, Suho was dressed in blue again, only his robes were of much finer material. “Is that silk?”

Suho gave him a small half-smile and turned to face the rain, the wind dancing through the hem of his robes and making them curl and unfurl in small waves. “It is.”

“It looks nice.”

“Thank you.”

They stood together, listening to the rain.

“The song is beautiful.”

Kris stiffened. “What song?”

“The song of the rain.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Instinctively, Kris’s hand crossed over the dragon bangle that encircled his arm.

“The song of the rain. Can’t you hear the rain singing about falling from the clouds?”

“No. I just hear the rain hitting the ground.”

Suho turned and gave Kris a pointed look. Kris felt his face burn in slight shame, and also from the beauty of Suho’s eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, Kris. You can hear it.”

“I can’t. I really can’t.” Kris pushed off the wall. “I have to go back inside, my brother and cousin are waiting for me.”

Suho lifted his chin slightly. “Is that how it is?”

“It is.” Kris wiped his sweaty palms on the side of his robes and bowed. “I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

Suho sighed, and turned away, the blue silk of his robes gently flowing against the outline of his body. “Goodbye, Kris.”

Kris hurried away without another word.

“Are you alright? You still look pale.”

“I feel better after the fresh air.” Kris cast a glance back at the corner he’d been standing in, and was slightly disappointed to see that Suho was no longer there.

“It’s raining harder now. It looks like we won’t be able to head out until after the storm passes.” Chanyeol made a face. “We Dragon Clansmen aren’t made for the rain.”

“At least we can stay warm, though.”

“That’s true,” Chanyeol laughed slightly, his eyes narrowing in concern when he glanced back at Kris’s pale face. “Hey, Kris, you don’t look so good. Let’s go back to the house and rest.”

“Sounds good.” Kris shivered softly and twisted his head to look around the crowd gathered in the shrine area. Where had Suho gone? There was no way he could’ve gotten through the crowd of people that fast.

The three clansmen started walking back to the village.

“You’ve been looking a bit peaky since you got back from the shrine last night Kris, did something happen?”

Kris shivered and wrapped his robes tighter around himself when a sharp gust of wind blew through the village. “Nothing happened.”

Kris shuddered again when Suho’s words floated through his mind. _Don’t lie to me …_

Lightning struck far off and thunder rumbled across the rapidly darkening skies.

“Looks like the villagers are going to get that storm they wished for.”

“Let’s hurry,” Kris muttered, walking faster while he tried not to slip on the muddy ground.

Tao and Chanyeol grabbed on to his arms and supported him into the house.

“You really don’t look good.” Tao and Chanyeol dragged him upstairs to the room that the family was having them sleep in. They helped him change into dry clothes and then dropped him on to his mattress. Kris was only vaguely aware of their worried faces as they bent over him; he blacked out the moment his head hit the pillow.

Kris sat bolt upright, body covered in sweat as he gasped for breath. He couldn’t remember what he’d been dreaming about, but apparently it had been frightening enough for him to wake up. He slipped out from beneath his blanket and grabbed a towel to wipe himself off with, eyeing the prone forms of Tao and Chanyeol. He glanced outside and realized that once again, the rain had dropped off to a light drizzle. He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head, grabbing a cloak and carefully sneaking out of their room.

He stepped outside and began walking out to the lake. The rain sang its soft song as it continued to fall, and Kris hummed softly as he walked.

At last, he reached the lake, only to narrow his eyes in surprise when he saw a figure out by the water’s edge. His eyes widened when he saw the person start to step into the lake.

“Hey!”

The person paused, and then turned around with startled eyes.

Kris rushed forward and reached out to pull Suho out of the water. “Hey!” he said roughly again. “What were you thinking?”

Suho stared at him, apparently lost for words.

“You must really like the water, huh? It’s already raining, but you want to go into the lake,” Kris grumbled as he gently pulled Suho away from the water. “It’s cold and wet. Go home and get dry.”

Suho recovered and gently pulled out of Kris’s grip. Kris raised an eyebrow when he saw Suho’s cheeks go pink, and Suho tugged at his blue robes, as if he were trying to cover his body. “You’re the one walking around in the rain.”

“What were you doing though, really? Trying to go into the lake with your clothes on.”

“That’s not really your business.”

“There are better ways to kill yourself than to go swimming with your robes on.”

Suho blinked, and then choked out a startled laugh. “Oh! I wasn’t trying to commit suicide.”

“What were you doing then?”

Suho shrugged. “Like I said, it’s not your business.”

Kris frowned. “You…”

Suho smiled at him, and Kris blinked at the brightness of his smile. “You should head back soon. Your brother and cousin will realize you’re gone soon enough.”

“They worry too much.”

“Maybe they have a right to. After all, what member of the Dragon Clan enjoys the rain?”

Kris flushed. “I…”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell.” Suho frowned suddenly. “You look ill, though. You should go back and rest. The rain probably isn’t good for your health.”

“I’m alright. I’m just tired from the rituals in the morning.”

“You must’ve done a good job, since the village got the storm they were hoping for.”

“You weren’t there for the rituals?”

“I was.”

“I didn’t see you, though. I only saw you afterwards.”

Suho smiled slyly. “Were you looking for me?”

Kris flushed bright red.

Suho laughed softly. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t why you couldn’t see me, but I was there.”

“Hm.”

Instinctively, both of them turned out to face the lake. Kris frowned slightly when he saw larger waves emanating from the center of the lake. “What’s that?”

Suho’s eyes widened slightly when he saw where Kris was pointing at. “Kris, you have to go.”

“What? Wait, what is it?”

Suho started running back to the water’s edge, but Kris pulled him back. “Hey, what is that? Is it dangerous?”

Suho pulled against his grip. “Kris, let go! Get out of here!”

“Not until you tell me what’s happening!”

Suho kicked him and tried to escape from his grip, but Kris held on.

“Kris, you idiot, just let me go!”

“ _Why?_ Do you know what it is?”

“Kris, let me go now, or else it’ll come here—“

“What’s ‘it’?” Kris scowled and yanked Suho closer so that he could get an arm around his waist, effectively stopping his struggles. “If it’s dangerous, you can’t go out there alone.”

“I’m the only one who can stop it!” Suho pushed against Kris’s body. “Stop being an idiot and let me go!”

“Why don’t you answer my questions?”

“I’ll answer them after I finish dealing with it, ok? Now let me go before it gets to the edge!”

Kris let Suho go, and he watched in shock as Suho ran to the water’s edge and waded in. The blue robe covering Suho’s body melted into the water of the lake, and for an instant, Kris caught a glimpse of pale skin before Suho dove under the surface of the water.

Kris crouched down and waited for Suho to deal with whatever ‘it’ was.

Only to fall over on his butt when something exploded out of the water at the water line. “What the—”

Kris froze when he found himself face to face with a very large dragon. It towered a good sixteen feet over the water, its silvery-aquamarine scales dripping with water. Suho was nowhere in sight.

“Kris!”

Kris flinched, and the dragon huffed. Its sapphire-blue eyes pierced his soul, and Kris remained petrified at the water’s edge.

He was vaguely aware of two people approaching from behind.

“Kris—holy shit!”

The dragon broke it’s stare with Kris and instead turned its eyes on the intruders. Kris finally gathered enough presence of mind to turn, and was shocked to find Tao and Chanyeol trapped under the dragon’s gaze.

Kris turned and ran to them. “Tao! Chanyeol!”

His voice seemed to break their trance, and the three of them quickly went down on their knees before the great beast.

“Mizuu!”

Kris was too scared to look up when he heard Suho’s voice calling out from the lake.

“Mizuu!” Suho’s voice sounded more insistent, but the dragon remained in place, observing the three humans kneeling before it.

_Dragon Clan…_

Kris, Tao, and Chanyeol flinched as they felt a presence invade their minds.

_Clansmen. Do not be afraid of me. I will protect you._

The three men remained frozen on the ground.

Soft laughter filtered through their minds. _Still afraid? Don’t worry. I perceived a threat from the outside, and I came up to investigate._

“Mizuu!” Suho’s voice rang across the water.

_It appears that there was no threat. I bid you farewell, my clansmen._

Suddenly, the dragon snorted sharply, and Tao, Kris and Chanyeol raised their heads in alarm. The dragon reared back in the water, and Kris’s eyes widened when he saw that Suho, once again clothed in blue silk, was standing by the water’s edge.

Before the three could react, the dragon suddenly reached out and snatched Kris up in its great claws. Kris yelled and reached out for Tao and Chanyeol as the dragon reared in the water again, and then dove under. He was vaguely aware of Suho’s panicked shouting and Tao and Chanyeol’s fearful expressions, and then his head was being submerged underneath the water and the dragon was dragging him down, down, down…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris woke to find himself lying on a futon in front of a small fire. He sat up, only to fall back as his head pounded harshly.

“Kris! You’re awake,” Suho sighed in relief as he rushed forward to support Kris’s neck as he fell back.

“My head…”

“Don’t worry, the pain will pass soon.”

True to his word, Kris felt the pain decreasing bit by bit, until at last, it was all gone. He sat up again, and Suho’s hands fell from his neck.

“Where are we?”

“We’re under the lake.” Suho got to his feet and went over to a small table to pick up a steaming bowl.

“How?”

“The dragon brought you here.” Suho handed Kris the bowl.

Kris made no move to take it. “What the hell is happening, Suho?”

Suho sighed. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Eat, and then we’ll talk.” Suho got to his feet, and Kris blinked when he realized that Suho was now wearing cotton pants and a blue tunic, as opposed to the flowing robes he’d been in before. I’ll be back when you finish.”

“But—“

Suho was already gone.

Grumbling, Kris lifted the steaming bowl to his lips and drank the clear liquid inside. He felt strength flowing back into his limbs, and made a startled sound. He set the empty bowl by his hands and hugged his shoulders in consternation. What the hell had he just eaten? How had he gotten _under_ the lake, and was the dragon a figment of his imagination, or was it real?

Nevertheless, he got off the cot and moved to sit by the table that had a plate of cooked fish and watercress on it. He finished eating and set his chopsticks down, waiting patiently for Suho to return.

His chopsticks had barely hit the table when a gentle knock sounded on the door. “I’m coming in.”

Kris leaned back on his hands as Suho came back into the room.

“Are you ready for an explanation?”

“Yes.”

“You can hear the water, can’t you?” Suho gave Kris a piercing look. “Don’t lie to me, I know you can.”

“How do you know?”

Suho smiled wryly. “Because I am the water god.”

Kris stared. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I am the water god that the villagers worship. Mizuu is the dragon that guards me.”

“But then—but then…” Kris trailed off.

“Yes. If you hadn’t stopped me, you most likely wouldn’t be here right now. Mizuu sensed your presence, and wanted to come for you. I was all set to stop him, but _no_ , you humans and your sense to protect others got in the way.” Suho folded his arms. “So really, you have no one to blame but yourself.”

“Why did the water dragon want to come for me?”

Suho sighed. “Mizuu also knew that you could hear the language of the water. There is only one other person in this universe that can do that.”

Kris gulped. “Y-you?”

“That’s right. Not even the River Clan can hear the songs of water as clearly as you can. It was all the more pleasing to Mizuu that you were born into the dragon clan. It allowed him to claim you without any divine retribution from other beings.”

“What.”

“I’m sorry. This must be a lot for you to take in.” Suho gave Kris a sympathetic look.

Kris frowned. “If I can hear the song of the water, does that mean that I’m not human?”

Suho’s eyes softened. “No, Kris. You’re very much human. It just means that fate has its own plan for you.”

“What do you mean?”

Suho laughed softly. “It means that you’re the bride of the water god.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris snarled as Suho measured the length of his arms. “I don’t want to get married to you!”

Suho sighed heavily as he wrote something down. “It can’t be helped, Kris. This is what fate planned for us.”

“You don’t know that!” Kris thrashed around in his restraints, and Suho smacked his shoulder.

“Hold still, Kris!”

“I don’t want to get measured by you!”

“Would you like me to send someone else then? Mizuu can assume a human avatar.”

Kris froze in his restraints, and Suho scoffed. “That’s what I thought.”

Kris’s face burned as he felt Suho’s fingers run lightly down his spine. “I don’t want to get married to you.”

“Kris, I would offer you a choice if I could.”

“We could change our fate.”

“Fate would just find a way to bring us back together.” Suho finished writing and snapped his fingers; the restraints on Kris’s arms fell off, and he shook his shoulders out as he glared at Suho.

“You wouldn’t know until we tried.”

“I did try. When Mizuu brought you here, I tried to send you back up to the surface. However, the lake turned on me, and I had to stop, lest the pressure of the water cause your head to implode.”

“Maybe you should’ve let it.”

Suho’s eyes flicked down to the floor, and he quickly picked up his papers and left the room without another word. Kris felt slightly guilty for a moment, but then shrugged the thought away. After all, Suho was the guilty one here—trying to force him into a divine marriage!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Honestly, I assumed that I was going to get married to a girl. But you work just fine as well.”

Kris scowled at him, and Suho rolled his eyes. “What are you so grumpy for? You look so nice.”

Kris flailed in his traditional clothing. “Because I don’t want to get married to you!”

Suho sighed. “Still that same rap? You don’t get tired of fighting all the time?”

“No,” Kris snapped. “I just want to back to my clan!”

“Well, we both know that you aren’t going anywhere.”

“I’m telling you, we can fight—“

Kris stopped speaking when a harsh pain exploded on the side of his face and he fell to the ground. Suho stood over him, his hand raised.

“I don’t want to hear you suggest that again. You _will_ attend the ceremony, and we _are_ getting married. After that, you can whine and cry as much as you want. But until then, please cooperate with me.”

Kris laughed scornfully as he picked himself up on the ground. He towered over Suho’s form, but he still felt a flicker of fear as he looked into Suho’s calm eyes.

“You ask me to cooperate with you after striking me. Do you see the irony of this situation?”

Suho gave him a level stare and turned away to continue walking forward.

Kris sighed quietly and followed him. There wasn’t much he could do beyond verbal complaint; after all, he knew that Suho truly had the upper hand over him.

They had a small ceremony, just between the two of them, as they had no families to be present. Kris had vaguely wondered how this was supposed to work, as most of the actual ceremony happened between the couple and their parents, but Suho had simply handed him a scroll.

“Sign your name at the bottom.”

“Why?”

Suho gave him a look, and Kris reluctantly reached for the brush. He wrote his name out in the traditional characters of his clan, and was startled when the scroll suddenly became filled with names, many written in characters he didn’t recognize. “What are these?”

“These are the names of the divine couples that already exist in our universe.” Suho reached out for the scroll and the calligraphy brush. “As you can see, there are already so many—the script is shrinking further and further to accommodate the weight of each name.” Kris watched, side-eyed as the characters shrank further and further. “I am one of the final few to claim a bride.”

Kris thought about it for a few moments, and realized how long Suho would have had to wait if he was binding himself to Kris only now. “It must have been lonely.”

“A god manages.” Suho signed his name in a flowing script and snapped the scroll shut. “There, all done. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Kris swallowed hard and kept his silence.

“Do you know your way back to your rooms, our do you need me to show you the way?”

“Wait, that’s it? We just sign our names, and then—and then what?”

“I’m told that it usually follows in several rounds of mind-blowing sex,” Suho said dryly, “But something tells me that you’re not up for that.”

Kris stuttered and turned bright red. “That’s not what I meant! I mean—what do I have to do? And what does it mean? And—”

Suho sighed. “Now you’re full of questions, now that it’s actually happened.” He reached forward and gently clasped Kris’s larger hands in his own smaller ones. “Kris, don’t worry. You don’t have any responsibilities in my realm. You don’t have any duties to fulfill to me, or to the creatures under my jurisdiction. All that I ask are that you treat the water, and its inhabitants, with respect as you have your whole life.”

“Then what was the purpose of signing the scroll?” Kris pulled his hands away and frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“The scroll was essentially a contract that binds our souls across time. We are inextricably bound together now; we will always be connected. Usually, for most couples, it means that they will have someone to support them in their time of need. However, if I understand you, you wish to be rid of me.

Unfortunately, that can’t completely happen. But in time, I can return you to your clan, if you wish. Not much time has passed above the surface. I’m sure you can come up with a reasonable story for your departure, especially since your little brother and cousin were there to witness Mizuu.”

“If you knew—if you knew, then why you were so set upon having me sign the scroll, if I’m not even obligated to stay by your side?”

Suho gave him a sad smile. “Even a god can hope, Kris.”

“Hope for what?”

“A god can hope for love.” And with that, Kris suddenly found himself outside of his room. He opened his mouth to respond, only to realize that Suho was nowhere in sight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shortly after their wedding ceremony (which Kris still didn’t fully understand) Suho called him in for a cup of tea.

Kris hovered warily by the door. He wasn’t really sure how to interact with Suho, especially with the whole ‘hope for love’ incident. “You called?”

“Come in, Kris.”

Kris entered the room and sat down across from Suho. Suho pushed a cup of tea towards him and started talking right away.

“So, I’ve figured out a way you can go back to your clan. It still means that you would have to see me every once in a while.”

Kris frowned; Suho seemed pale and wan, and there were definitely bags beneath his eyes.

“Suho…”

“Yes, Kris?”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Suho gave him a tired smile. “Now, back to what I was talking about—assuming you still want to go back—“

“Wait.”

Suho gave him an odd look. “You don’t want to go back.”

Kris hesitated. “I do want to go back.”

“But…?”

“You look terrible,” Kris said bluntly. “What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“I told you, I’m fine.”

“You’re not though. You look tired.” _A god shouldn’t seem tired._

“It’s not anything you can solve.”

“Is there something wrong with the lake?” Without thinking, Kris reached across the table to catch Suho’s fingers in his own. “I want to help.”

To his surprise, Suho didn’t try and back out of his grip; instead, Suho squeezed back. Kris’s eyes narrowed when color almost instantly returned to Suho’s cheeks.

“This is what’s been making you sick?” Kris squeezed Suho’s hand meaningfully, and Suho blushed slightly as he tried to remove his hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. It’s hardly a strain for me to hold your hand,” Kris sighed. He let go of Suho’s hand and then walked over to the other side of the table before sitting down grabbing Suho’s hand again.

“You’re not uncomfortable with this?”

“I’m fine with it.” Kris looked down at Suho’s fingers. “Your hand is so tiny though. You can choose how to manifest yourself, right? Why don’t you choose to be taller than me?”

“I like this form. Besides, you’re giant enough already—I can’t even imagine what it would be like to be taller than you,” Suho chuckled.

Kris cracked a smile. “I guess.”

Suho squeezed his hand. “Do you want me to tell you more about my plan, or do you want to wait on it?”

“I’ll wait on it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Suho gave him a soft smile. “Thank you, Kris.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

 

 

 

After that, Kris didn’t mention returning to the surface, or going back to his clan. Apparently, physical separation made Suho ill, and Kris wasn’t so heartless as to deprive Suho of that. It was endearing though; Suho rarely ever slept (“the lake requires constant watching, Kris”), but when he did, he would usually end up lying his head on Kris’s lap.

Kris didn’t know how much time he’d spent down beneath the lake as a member of Suho’s underwater kingdom, but somewhere along the way, Suho had bestowed a special blessing upon Kris so that he could go out into the water without dying.

_“Meet the people of my kingdom. They’ll treat you respectfully, so don’t be afraid.” Suho finished tying a small charm around Kris’s wrist. “It’ll be good for you. You’ve gotten so pale and lonely lately.”_

_“I haven’t been feeling lonely.”_

_Suho gave him a look. “Haven’t you?”_

_Kris turned his head to the side, and didn’t look forwards until after Suho left the room._

It had also come as a small surprise that he could understand the creatures living in the lake.

“Lord Kris!” A catfish swam by his side.

“Hello.”

“How are you feeling today, my lord?”

“Well, thank you. And you?”

“I’m well. My name is Haku.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Haku.”

“My lord…”

“Yes?” Kris still found it slightly uncomfortable to be referred to as “my lord”, but the inhabitants of the lake refused to call him anything else.

“Please excuse me if I become too forward, but…”

Kris was already dreading where this was going.

“Surely you’ve noticed that our Lord Suho has been very ill for the past few months.”

“I thought he was getting better.”

“It seems like that, but he can’t fully heal until…until…”

“Until what?”

Haku twitched his fins uneasily. “Surely, you must know, Master. Aren’t you curious about the divine world?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Haku swished his tail and began to swim away. “I suggest you start reading some books, Master. I think many of your questions will be answered.”

“Thank you for your counsel, Haku.”

Kris scowled as he watched the catfish swim away. What had he meant?

Kris leisurely began kicking his way back to Suho’s palace; a sealed cave near the bottom of the lake. His mind wandered back to his conversation with Haku, and he sighed lowly, smiling slightly as he watched a trail of bubbles leave his nose and head up towards the surface. Maybe it was time he started reading up on the divine world.

Kris entered the cave, and then paused when he saw Suho’s blue robes hanging up on a hook in the hallway. “Suho?”

“Kris?”

Kris paused outside the door. “Can I come in?”

“One moment.” There was the sound of rustling cloth, and then the door slid open.

Kris walked into the room and smiled at the sight of Suho sitting serenely at a low table in front of a small fire. “Did you go above the surface today?”

“Yes. I was checking on the crops of the rice villagers.”

“Are they coming along well?”

“Yes.” A pot of tea materialized on the table in front of Suho, and Kris awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he remained standing by the doorway.

“It’s been nearly a year since I came below the lake, hasn’t it?” Kris eyed Suho intently.

Suho nodded quietly, and then reached out to pour himself a cup of tea. “Are you alright, down here?”

“Yes. It’s nice…nicer than I thought it would be.” Kris walked around to sit down by Suho’s side and gently began rubbing his arms. “How are you feeling today?”

Suho gave him a pale smile. “I’m alright. A little tired from making the journey to the surface.”

Kris wrapped an arm around Suho’s thin shoulders and pulled him into a warm hug. “Please rest well. The fish are starting to get worried about you.”

“I’m trying,” Suho sighed. “But you know, a god can never rest. We have too much to look after.”

“Give Mizuu some of your work. He must be worried about you too. Give _me_ some of your work.”

“I wish I could, Kris, but you wouldn’t know how to do it. And Mizuu already has enough burdens of his own,” Suho shook his head.

Kris’s lips thinned in worry as he looked down at Suho. “What do we do when the gods get sick?” he gave a gentle shake to Suho’s shoulders. “Please, promise me that you’ll try and rest.”

“I’ll try.” Suho leaned his face into the warmth of Kris’s neck and sighed quietly. “I’m trying, Kris, really.”

Kris just hugged Suho tightly, his face creasing with worry as he cradled his husband. “I know you are. I just worry about you.”

Suho smiled slightly. “Thanks, Kris.”

“…Suho?”

“Mmm?”

“If I wanted to find out more about your world, you have books about it in your library, right?”

“My world?”

“The divine world.”

“Yeah, I have some books about it. I’ll have a servant bring them up to your rooms later.”

“Ok.”

Suho closed his eyes as he leaned into Kris’s side.

“Do you want to sleep?”

“No, just hold like me like this for a few minutes.”

“Alright.” Kris began running his fingers gently through Suho’s hair.

“Kris?”

“Yeah?”

“I lo…” the rest of the sentence was lost to incoherent mumbling as the water god fell asleep in Kris’s embrace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Suho!” Kris stormed through the halls of Suho’s underwater palace. “Suho!”

“Oh dear.” Suho smiled tiredly at his friend, Baekhyun, a god of good fortune. “Sounds like he found out.”

“I told you that he would find out about it own his own.” Baekhyun sighed and idly eyed his finger nails. “Well, I’ll leave you two to it. Have fun, Suho.” Baekhyun vanished into a faint trail of sparkles just as Kris stormed through the door.

If Kris noticed the sparkles, he gave no sign of it, and continued stomping towards Suho.

“Kris, please—” Suho yelped when Kris lifted him up by his waist and then set him down on a table near the end of the room.

“You!” Kris scowled and leaned down so that they were face to face. “Why don’t you tell me anything?!”

“I didn’t think you would—”

“You didn’t think that it was important for me to know that we need to have sex?!” Kris tossed his head angrily. “You _idiot_. We could’ve avoided an entire _year_ of you being sick and tired if you’d just told me!”

“I didn’t want to push you into something you weren’t ready for.”

“That didn’t mean that you had to wait all this time!”

“I didn’t want you to dread it.” Suho’s brown eyes saddened slightly as the thought. “You don’t understand, Kris, I tried to make this perfect for you.”

“This is hardly perfect! Were you ever even going to tell me that this needed to happen?”

“I was honestly hoping that things were going to fall into place on their own?” It came out as more of a question than a statement, and Suho cringed at his own insecurity.

“How could you have hoped for that when you’re gone all the time and—” Kris abruptly stopped talking, and if possible, Suho’s gaze softened even further.

Suho reached up and wound his arms around the back of Kris’s neck. “And what?”

“W-we don’t talk much. And I still don’t know that much about you.”

“And you’re lonely.” Suho brought his hands around so that he could stroke his thumbs over Kris’s overheated cheeks. “I’m sorry, Kris.”

“Don’t be. A god can never rest, right?” Kris smiled weakly at him.

Suho let his hands drop from Kris’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you before.”

“It’s alright.”

There was an awkward pause, and then Kris started reaching up to undo the buttons on his shirt. “We should get this over with as soon as possible.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Suho grabbed at Kris’s hands in alarm. “Slow down there. Let’s go to one of our rooms first.”

“What about ‘as soon as possible’ did you not understand?”

“What about privacy and pain do _you_ not understand?” Suho slipped off the table and began walking towards the hallway. “The two minutes it takes to get to your room from here won’t make a difference in my health.”

“But then I have time to get nervous,” Kris half-joked as they walked along.

“There’s no need to be nervous. Everything will be fine,” Suho tried to soothe him as they entered Kris’s room and shut the door.

“So now what?”

Suho walked over to sit down on Kris’s bed. “Come here.”

Kris came over, and then knelt between Suho’s legs.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“I’m sure.” Kris tried to keep his voice steady, but he was pretty sure Suho saw right through his façade.

Suho gave him a soft smile. “Have you ever had sex with another man before?”

“No.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how.” And then Suho was leaning forward and kissing him softly; he and Suho had kissed a couple of times before, but Kris had always gotten a little too nervous, and he’d run away shortly thereafter.

Suho’s small hands came to rest on Kris’s hips, and Kris decided to take a leap of faith and placed his large palms on Suho’s thighs. He’d always been aware that Suho’s body was much smaller than his. But now, with his palms covering Suho’s skinny thighs, and feeling Suho’s lithe body literally wrapped up in his arms, Suho seemed tiny in comparison.

 Suho started rubbing small circles into his hips, and Kris gasped in surprise, allowing Suho to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

It was as hot, wet, and messy as Kris had anticipated. He moaned into the kiss, which Suho seemed to enjoy, and tilted his head slightly to try and get a better angle.

He was nervous to try and touch Suho’s body. The fact that Suho was a god, and that he was just a mortal was definitely beating through his brain, along with the fact that he had absolutely no clue what he was doing, and what was ok to do and what wasn’t.

Suho abruptly broke the kiss, and a strand of unbroken saliva hung between their mouths for a second before Kris gently thumbed it away.

“I feel so much better already,” Suho laughed slightly, and Kris smiled too. “Do I look any better?”

“You look like we’ve been making out,” Kris said wryly, ruffling Suho’s hair as Suho giggled softly.

“Come up on to the bed, that must be really hard on your knees.” Suho scooted backwards, and then pulled Kris up to lie beside him.

“This is so awkward,” Kris muttered as he settled on to the bed beside Suho.

“You’re the one who started it. Do you want to stop?” Suho turned on his side so that he was facing Kris.

“I want you to get better.”

“We can wait for a better time, if you want.”

Kris shook his head. “No, now’s fine.” He leaned over so that they were kissing again.

“Don’t be afraid to touch me. I won’t blast you with my powers or anything,” Suho murmured between kisses.

“Noted.”

Suho gently broke their lips apart so that he could start mouthing along Kris’s neck. “Is this alright?”

“I-it’s…”

“Hmm?” Suho’s eyes glinted mischievously up at Kris as he licked a wet stripe along his neck. “Does it feel good?”

“Yeah.” Kris struggled to keep his voice steady, and failed miserably as he moaned lowly.

Suho smiled slowly, and he turned his attention back to Kris’s neck, trying to find Kris’s more sensitive points. Kris jolted and gasped when Suho slipped a palm down to press into the crotch of Kris’s pants. “You’re so hard already.”

“You’re making me feel self-conscious,” Kris whined half-heartedly.

Suho squeezed his cock through his thin cotton pants, and Kris’s hips bucked up as he saw white flash in front of his eyes.

“I can feel you enjoying it. Stop complaining and touch me already.”

Kris reached up and drew Suho’s mouth away from his neck so that they could kiss again. He cautiously put his hands between them and gently began rubbing a thumb over Suho’s exposed collar bone.

Suho hummed contentedly into his mouth. “That feels nice.”

Emboldened, Kris spread his hands out across Suho’s chest, his fingers rubbing across Suho’s hardened nipples.

Suho moaned and arched his back, breaking off their kiss.

“Feel good?” Kris rubbed his thumb over the pebbled skin and felt a slight sense of awe and pride as Suho’s back arched again.

“What do you think?”

“Someone’s getting snappy.” Kris gently tugged at the hem of Suho’s shirt.

“You would know how worked up I am if you would dare to go lower.”

Kris rolled his eyes and helped Suho wiggle out of his shirt. “Impatient.” He tossed Suho’s shirt off to the side and turned back to the large expanse of pale skin he was presented with. He leaned down to nose along Suho’s ribcage. “You’re so skinny.”

“Would you rather I was fat?”

Kris burst into laughter. “I can’t even imagine it.”

Suho gently threaded his fingers through Kris’s hair as Kris propped his chin up on Suho’s flat stomach. Their eyes met in a warm glance before Suho gently pulled on Kris’s hair.

“Hey, this is so unfair. You have to take off your shirt too.”

“Are you gonna let go of my hair?”

“Nope.” Suho gently began to massage his scalp, and Kris closed his eyes at the soothing feeling. “Get back up here and get your shirt off.”

Kris wormed his way back up the bed so that he could comfortably take his shirt off without getting his head yanked around by Suho’s hands. “Happy?”

Suho took his hands out of Kris’s hair and instead settled for smoothing it up and down Kris’s torso. “Very.”

Kris groaned and settled back into the mattress as Suho sat up and slung a leg over his hips so that he was straddling him. Kris was hit by the immediate friction that Suho’s hips provided, and he ground upwards into Suho’s crotch.

Suho moaned and threw his head back as Kris grinded up again, his hands clutching on to Kris’s shoulders.

It felt mind-blowingly good; Kris had never really had a chance to experience carnal pleasure in his life, and he didn’t think it could get much better than this. He knew he was a sweaty, writhing mess on the sheets, but he didn’t care as he thrust upwards to the sound of Suho’s moans.

Eventually though, Suho pinned his hips down, and he was forced to stop moving.

His first instinct was that it hadn’t felt good for Suho, and that he was going about the whole thing entirely wrong. “Why’d you stop?”

“It felt great, don’t get me wrong.” Suho rubbed his arm comfortingly. “It’s just that it gets way better than this.”

Kris blinked as Suho began to play with the edge of his pants. “I’m going to trust you on that one.”

Suho chuckled lowly as he began pulling Kris’s pants off. “Oh baby, we haven’t even gotten started yet.”

Kris felt a twinge of nervousness knock violently in his stomach as he looked up into Suho’s face. Suho noticed, though, and started touching his chest and stomach again.

“Don’t be nervous. You’re so beautiful, Kris.”

Kris gave him a half-smile that turned into a loud moan when Suho’s hands reached his dick. “ _Suho_.”

Suho wrapped his small hands around Kris’s cock, his pointer finger digging hard into the slit, and Kris’s eyes rolled back into his head as he couldn’t keep quiet with the sounds of pleasure he kept making under Suho’s ministrations.

Suddenly, his orgasm exploded upon him, heat racing up his spine as his body shuddered and he clenched his hands on Suho’s shoulders.

He slowly came back down from his high to find Suho wiping down his thighs with a damp towel. He reached up to touch Suho’s face, and felt something leap inside him when Suho gave him a burning stare.

“You up for another round?”

Kris could already feel himself getting hard again.

Suho leaned over him and began to kiss his way down his chest; Kris’s hands found purchase on Suho’s hips, and his fingers dug dark bruises into Suho’s skin as he tried to keep himself grounded. He reached around to try and feel Suho’s cock, only to get his hands gently placed back on Suho’s waist.

“We’ll do that another time. For now, though…”

Kris raised an eyebrow when Suho straightened up and reached over to dip his fingers in a small pot of oil.

“Where did that come from?”

“I got it when I went to get a towel to clean you off.” Suho carefully made sure all of his fingers were covered with slick oil before turning back to Kris. He gently knocked Kris’s knees opened and slid a finger between his ass cheeks as he searched for is entrance.

Kris gasped when he felt Suho’s slick fingers gently circle around the tight ring of muscle. “Suho…”

Suho paused. “Are you scared?”

“I don’t know what to expect.”

Suho leaned down to kiss him. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt,” he murmured into Kris’s mouth.

“What—“

“Just feel, Kris.” Before Kris could say anything else, Suho slipped the finger into Kris’s entrance, and Kris let out a sound of surprise.

“Does it hurt?”

“No…it just feels kind of weird.” Kris could see where this was going.

“Try and relax around my finger, otherwise it hurts more.”

“Ok.” Kris breathed heavily as he tried to adjust to Suho’s finger inside of him. Suho carefully began wiggling his finger around, stretching Kris’s entrance out until he was ready for another finger.

Kris hissed when Suho put two fingers inside of him, and Suho tried to comfort him by rubbing his stomach and placing soothing kisses along his collarbone. “Relax, Kris.”

Kris whimpered slightly and tried to follow Suho’s advice. After the initial sting though, it didn’t feel too terrible, and it was actually starting to feel kind of good.

“Wah!” Kris yelped when Suho’s fingers brushed over something that made his vision go white for a few moments.

Suho smirked and added a third finger. “Almost there, Kris. You’re doing so well.”

Kris panted and closed his eyes as the sensations that Suho was giving him were starting to overwhelm his senses.

“Keep your eyes open, Kris. I want to see your eyes.”

Kris opened his eyes again, and was met by Suho’s warm stare. He reached up and wound his arms around Suho’s neck, keeping his eyes trained on Suho’s face.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Suho smiled, and a soft red tint appeared on his cheeks. “Thanks.”

“I mean it. You’re really, really beautiful.”

Suho leaned down to kiss him, and then suddenly pressed hard over Kris’s prostate, causing Kris’s mouth to fall open in a loud moan.

“I hope you’re ready. There’s no going back after this.” Suho drew his fingers out of Kris’s hole and reached over for the pot of oil to slick up his own cock.

Kris watched Suho touch himself through half-lidded eyes, and he moaned softly when he saw how wet Suho was, even without the oil.

Suho moved so that he was on all fours above Kris, caging Kris’s torso in with his arms as he began to push into Kris’s entrance. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this? How long I’ve had to get off to the thought of this—you, spread out beneath me—all on my own?” Suho murmured lowly in to Kris’s ear as he pushed in.

Kris groaned, both in pleasure and in pain. “You—nngh—you feel so good, Suho.” He experimentally tried clenching around Suho’s cock, and they both moaned at the resulting feeling.

Suho’s eyes glittered with lust and affection as he looked down at Kris. “I’m going to make this good for you,” he promised.

Kris moaned as the tip of Suho’s cock brushed over his prostate. “I-I believe you.”

Suho started out with shallow thrusts as he let Kris get used to the feeling of it, and he started going deeper and deeper until Kris was swearing at the ceiling.

“S-Suho!”

“ _Kris_.”

Pleasure was coiling tightly in Kris’s dick, and he suddenly released into his orgasm with Suho following him shortly after.

They lay still for a while, simply basking in the afterglow.

Kris reached over for the towel to wipe his stomach and thighs, when he suddenly remembered the main reason why he and Suho had just had sex in the first place.

“Hey.” He gently poked Suho’s stomach, and he smiled slightly when Suho made a sleepy noise in return. “How’re you feeling?”

Suho opened one eye and gave him a light glare before shutting his eyes again and curling into Kris’s side. Kris chuckled slightly and got up to drop the sullied towel in their pile of discarded clothing.

Suho made a happy noise when Kris came back on to the bed and pulled a blanket over both of their bodies. “Warm.”

Kris hummed in contentment and closed his eyes, soothed to sleep by the sound of Suho’s quiet breathing, and the song of the lake outside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris woke up the next morning to find his body pleasantly sore. Suho was already awake beside him; Kris raised an eyebrow when he rolled over beneath the covers and found that Suho had seen fit to put a shirt on.

“I woke up a while ago, and I felt cold,” Suho said defensively.

Kris smiled and slipped his hands beneath the soft fabric of the shirt to run his fingers over Suho’s ribs. “How do you feel?”

“Much better.” Suho gave him a happy smile, and Kris breathed an internal sigh of relief when he saw sparks of energy in Suho’s eyes.

“I’m glad.”

“Did you enjoy yesterday?” Suho yawned and stretched, his legs tangling with Kris’s beneath the blanket.

“I did.” Kris blushed red as he remembered how good it had felt, along with how embarrassing it had been.

“So you agree that we should do it again?”

Kris laughed as he leaned over to kiss Suho’s lips. “Definitely. We should definitely do it again.”

And after that, things started to flow more smoothly. Suho had his old energy and spirit back, and Kris remained in the lake, slowly learning more about his role as Suho’s bride, and more about the kingdom beneath the lake.

One day, Kris realized that he still wore his dragon bangle. But somehow, it didn’t seem right any more—he was no longer a member of the dragon clan; he was a part of Suho’s kingdom, beneath the lake.

Suho agreed with him when they talked about it. “You’re right. Maybe you can change the design on it? So that it’s no longer solely representative of the dragon clan, but also of the lake?”

“That’s a good idea.” Kris absently turned the smooth metal on his wrist. “Thank you for keeping the metal from rusting, Suho.”

Suho glanced at him in surprise. “What?”

Kris blinked. “You mean that you didn’t put a charm on it?”

“No.” Suho blinked, and then smiled warmly. “Mizuu must’ve put the charm on it. You should thank him.”

“I will.” Kris watched the light shine off of the jewelry and smiled slightly as a thought hit him. Suho left shortly afterwards to attend to an issue out in the lake, and Kris turned to the task of modifying his bangle. When Suho returned, Kris proudly showed him a finished product; small wave patterns were inscribed along the length of the bracelet giving the dragon scales, and at the end, a droplet of water was inscribed into the dragon’s tail.

“It’s beautiful.” Suho’s fingers gently brushed over the jewelry in awe. “It’s beautiful, just like you.”

Kris turned bright red. “Uh…thanks.”

Suho stood on his toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. “How far have you gotten in those books that I gave you about the divine world?”

“I’m almost done with them.”

“Then you know.”

“That I’m immortal?” Kris’s shoulders drooped slightly, and his tone showed a hint of bitterness. “Yeah, I know.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s fine. There’s no way to get rid of it anyways.” Kris caught sight of Suho’s saddened face, and tried to lighten up the mood. “Besides, I get to spend it with you, right? So it can’t be all bad.”

Suho looked up at him. “You really think so?”

“I already know it.” Kris leaned down and kissed Suho’s nose.

Suho reached out and entwined their fingers while they kissed.

They were broken apart by a soft cough from the entryway. They flinched apart, although they remained holding hands with each other.

A young god with pale hair, pale skin, and sharp brown eyes waved cheekily at them from the door way. “Hey guys!”

“Sehun!” Suho let go of Kris’s hands in embarrassment.

Sehun just laughed it off. “You guys are so cheesy. It’s adorable.”

Kris excused himself and left Sehun and Suho to talk with each other as he went back to his rooms to finish the reading Suho had given him.

Being an immortal wasn’t easy. It took a long time for Kris to pluck up the courage to leave the kingdom under the lake and visit the dusty graves of his friends and family. It took him even longer to venture out into the complex divine society that Suho was a part of, and start integrating himself among Suho’s friends and family.

But—even during the hardest times, when Kris was faced with great loss and great fear, all he had to do was look around and catch a glimpse of Suho’s gentle brown eyes. Once he caught a glimpse of the soft, comforting brown, he always knew that along as Suho was a part of his eternity, everything would be alright.

**Fin**


End file.
